Fervor
by left-to-leave
Summary: Jake and Miley get to know each other a little better after a movie premiere. Implications of intimacy; nothing terribly explicit, but definitely not for the kiddies.


**Title:** Fervor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings/Characters:** Jake/Miley  
**Summary:** Jake and Miley get to know each other a little better after a movie premiere.  
**Warnings:** Implications of sex; nothing _terribly_ explicit, but definitely not for the kiddies.  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at writing any sort of intimacy beyond kissing. Hopefully it came across how I wanted it to; there were certain things I tried to avoid. Overall, I'm happy with it. Constructive criticism is encouraged and very much appreciated!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _Hannah Montana_ characters and I am not making any profit from this work of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

"What a night!" Jake exclaimed, tossing his hair to rid it of the stray raindrops that clung to the strands.

Miley slid her pea coat off of her shoulders, shivering. "Turn up the heat, Jake!" she begged, shutting his apartment door. "This place is an igloo."

He darted across the room, rubbing his hands together, and switched on the heater. "There we go."

She hung her coat the last hook on the wall, as she always did, right next to Jake's. She sighed, the warm air rising from the heater and blowing her nearly frozen arms. The color began to return to her cheeks.

"Better?" Jake asked. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her.

"A little," she replied coyly. He smiled at her unabashedly.

It was times like this when she thought, _How did I end up with Prince Charming?_ and wondered how in the world someone so perfect could want someone as imperfect as herself. It was only when they were together that either felt comfortable letting down the usual pretenses.

It was only with her that Jake wouldn't pay meticulous attention to his hair, his facial expressions, how often or loudly he laughed.

It was only with him that Miley would let her southern accent really take flight, and let her curls hang in a frizzy, wet mess after it rained.

Miley couldn't help but grin stupidly whenever he grinned goofily. She giggled at that word. It was the only one that could truly describe Jake's essence: _goofy_.

Especially now, with his hair matted in random places, his hands freezing but slowly warming to her touch, his smile wide and full of adoration. _He loves me. I'll never know why._

She sighed contentedly as they both collapsed on the couch in the middle of Jake's new apartment.

"Tonight was perfect," she said, her heart rate slowing as she became completely comfortable in Jake's arms.

He made a noise that indicated his agreement. He played with her fingers, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled and kissed his mouth. _Those are better than cheek kisses_, she decided, giggling internally. He kissed her right back, sinking against her a little bit with enthusiasm. She ended up sliding back beneath his weight, her back sticking so slightly to the leather fabric of the couch.

She wasn't sure how or when, but their innocent play took a sudden turn into... well, she wasn't quite sure what it turned into, but she sure was enjoying it, and it was happening so rapidly, she barely had time to register the change. His hand, so strong and sure on her hip, slid its way slowly up her body, up and down her side, warming the skin beneath the cool, thin fabric of her dress. His body became slightly more rigid as he leaned closer into her. She kicked off her heeled shoes and entwined one bare leg with his.

She gasped, her fingers running through his hair, as his hands wandered over her more, discovering her flat stomach and soft, lean back. His lips continued to kiss her mouth, with more fervor than she'd ever felt him express, and she kissed back hard, becoming so familiar and blissful with the feeling that she wanted more and more and couldn't bear to stop. His hands slid from her back over her bare shoulders, and, hesitantly, he found the curve of her breast and cupped it. He chuckled against their kiss, not quite sure what to make of the new territory, but very grateful to have made the discovery all the same.

She had to admit, she liked having his hand there. She also had to admit, she wanted him to know her _like that_. This wasn't a new development, really; she'd spent a few dark, lonely nights thinking of him, his strong hands, and the places she'd like them to go.

Now, here, on his leather couch, her clearest fantasies were about to become a reality.

"Jake," she sighed. She'd meant for it to come out low and sexy, but her voice barely registered, coming out in a puff of air. Either way, he seemed to enjoy it. Taking a risk, his hand slid over her breast, covering it, and he caressed it, slowly. When she started breathing heavier, and he could have sworn he heard her squeak softly, he knew he'd chosen the right maneuver. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later: she took his other hand in hers, guiding it up beneath her dress. _Turn up the heat, Jake_, her previous words echoed in her mind.

He replicated the motions, and, being careful not to come across as too eager, he used one hand to dexterously unclasp her bra. She smiled against his lips, picking up on the hint.

_Is this happening too fast?_, she wondered, fleetingly, as her dress unzipped and came up over her head, and she was exposed to Jake, finally, completely, hoping against all hope that he had imagined this moment as often as she had. She barely had time to think any further: in one swift motion, Jake had her swooped up in his arms and he made a break for his bedroom, the two of them laughing like children, not quite sure what they were getting themselves into, but overly excited to get there.


End file.
